


My Potions Husband

by danehemmings



Series: Kakashi/Obito Drabbles [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Kakashi is always waiting for Obito to finish working.





	My Potions Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little blurb I wrote awhile ago as a sequel of sorts to My Potions Partner. I've thought about Kakashi and Obito's lives as Hogwarts professors probably way too intensely and maybe some day I'll get the motivation to share more of it. Anyways, enjoy!

“You’re an absolute nightmare,” Obito groans as Kakashi sneaks behind him and wraps his around his lover’s middle.

Personally, Kakashi disagrees with his Obito’s statement. He’s trying to show his love some affection. “You love it,” He whispers in Obito’s ear.

“Any other time, Kakashi,” Obito tries to wriggle his way out of Kakashi’s grasp and cut up what looks like a Mandrake’s testicle at the same time. “I’m working, if you haven’t noticed.”

Kakashi rests his chin on Obito’s shoulder and wrinkles his nose, “It’s nearly midnight.”

“And I told Hashirama I’d have this done before classes start tomorrow,” Obito reminds him. He grabs the mandrake genitals and plops them into his cauldron It gives Kakashi some satisfaction when he realizes it’s the pure gold one he’d bought Obito the previous Christmas.. 

“Hashirama can wait,” Kakashi says, “Or would you rather continue to handle Mandrake balls?”

Obito splutters, and actually stops stirring the potion to turn around laugh in Kakashi’s face. When he’s gathered himself, he informs Kakashi, “It’s a bezoar, Bakashi.”

“How in the world am I supposed to know that?” He protests, pulling his arms back to his sides.

The corner of Obito’s mouth twitches upwards, but he spares Kakashi some embarrassment and turns back to his work without a word.

“I’m a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, not a Potions master,” Kakashi mutters to himself. He wanders to Obito’s desk and plants himself in the big comfy chair he’d bought Obito last Valentine’s Day. He examines the picture frames Obito has placed among stacks of ungraded papers and weird potion ingredients..

There’s a picture of him and Obito dancing at their engagement party, one Kakashi didn’t know had been taken. He looks ridiculous in it, and the black and white emphasizes the moment a blush appears on Obito’s cheeks. Kakashi takes it and hides it in his bag. It’s the type of picture he wants kept in his office, not Obtio’s.

He doesn’t feel too guilty, especially when he spots the hideous muggle picture of himself Obito had displayed. He looks at the Uchiha and pouts a little, but Obito doesn’t notice. He’s too busy chopping bezoars, or something.

Kakashi sighs. He’d wanted a night of peace with his husband. It was so rare that they both had free time. Damn Obito, putting off his work until now (it had nothing to do with Kakashi dragging him into his office between classes for a quickie, he was sure). He stares at Obito, looks at the lines on his beautiful face, the diamond ring he really should take off before it falls into the cauldron.

“Kakashi,” Obito says without so much as glancing in his direction. “Stop moping. I’ll be done in ten minutes.”

“I’m not moping. I’m admiring you.”

“Admire me in ten minutes.”

Kakashi decides to listen, this time. For Hashirama’s sake. He contents himself with making chaos out of Obito’s desk drawers. Obito had the contents color coordinated and clearly labeled. He’d gotten in the habit of being organized the minute he became a teacher. It was important to him to be good at his job, to show up to class on time and impress Hashirama. Kakashi felt differently. He was good as a professor, he supposed, but there was no need to go to the great lengths Obito did. If Kakashi was late from time to time, he was sure his students would appreciate it.

“Alright,” Obito says, pouring the potion into a vial, “What do you want?”

Kakashi closes the desk drawer with some effort, “To spend some time with my husband.”

Obito cleans his mess with a wave of his wand. “Well, I’m right here.”

“Are you?” Kakashi smiles.

Obito presses his lips together in an obvious attempt to hide a smile. “Kakashi-”

“Do you know you’re perfect?” Kakashi feels only minimal embarrassment. Perhaps that wasn;t what he’d planned to say, but it was true regardless. He thought maybe Obito might punch him, the way he strode over to the desk.

Instead, Obito grabs him by the collar and pulls his mask down to kiss him.


End file.
